Sheild of Faith
by AUseFullKindaGirl
Summary: Denethor has sent his two sons out to war,but one of them lands up in a terrible accident,how will the other brother deal with this.songfic with lyrics by Alison Krauss.


_Disclaimer:_ I do not own any book/film material about the lord of the rings trilogy,or the characters i use in my stories.  
These rights go go professer J.R.R Tolkien,and the director, Peter Jackson,and new line cinema.

_Summary:_  
This is a songfic,which includes verse from the song sheild of Faith by Alison Krauss.The two brothers of lord Denethor are sent out to a battle on the Pelennor feilds. One gets heavily wounded by orcs and his brother is left to look after him during the battle.  
There shall only be one chapter to this story,as i have no intention of continuing this story, unless you really want me to.  
Please don't flame me,i'm brand new to this site and this is my first ever story on of faith.

Boromir and his younger brother Faramir rode out on horses onto the Pelennor feilds, they were both clad in silver armour.  
Boromir had a look of determination in his eyes, whereas, the other did not. Faramir was never the type of person to go out into battle, he liked to learn by lore and music, but the only reason Faramir wanted to go into battle this time round, because he thought it would please his father, Denethor.

"Alright there little brother?" Boromir asked,the look of determination to win never really left his eyes.

"I'm fine." Faramir replied quite simply, he had an expression of worry on his face

"Is something troubling you, little brother?" Boromir asked, his eyes where now fixed on the approaching army of Orcs.

"No..nothings troubling me atall Boromir."Faramir replied again, his gaze also on the incoming Orcs.

Boromir looked behind him and saw the other soldiers of Gondor, riding behind, and beside Boromir and Faramir. His gaze turned to Faramir, who was keeping his eyes on the feild,and the orcs. Boromir tore his eyes away from Faramir and looked on at the incoming orcs, getting ever closer.

Faramir began to draw his sword, and Boromir done the same.

Faramir was shaking, probably afraid. Afraid to fight. Boromir kept his posture and his determination to win grew ever stronger.  
The small army of Gondorian soldiers spurred the horses, and the horses began to gallop faster at the orcs. Both Orcs and Men soon collided with eachother on the battle feild, Boromir yelled a war cry, his voice strong and hard, and Boromir began to kill some of the orcs, spraying blood everywhere.

_Sometimes I'm battle weary_

I forget to use my shield

The arrows pierce my armor

And I stumble in the field.

_  
_  
Faramir managed to kill only one orc, and his horse crashed into a massive Orc,one of the leaders.Faramir was thrown across the battlefeild and his body hit a group of rocks, but he soon got back up on his feet. As soon as he got back up,orcs charged at him, with swords in hands. Faramir killed a couple,but the orcs began to close in on him,stabbing at his body,with their swords and daggers, but Faramir yelled in pain, and he pulled his sheild over him.

_A shield won't do much good if it's hangin' by your side_

Keep the shield of faith before you if you want to stay alive.

Orcs soon got through that sheild, and they continued to stab at him body,piercing the armour,digging deep into his body with the weapons they had. Faramir could no longer cry out, and he fell into unconciousness.

_I'll think my life is over_

But the Lord he comes to me

He heals my wounded spirit

And he sets me on my feet.  
  
Faramir slowly came around.His body ached and he groaned in pain. The battle was over. At least for now.  
Faramir tried to move,but he could not muster the strenght to do so, blood ran out of the wounds, and his silver armour. His sheild lay by his side,it was broken in two, right down the middle. The feild was silent,and Faramir lay there in silence.He groaned in pain, and he tried to call his brothers name, but he found himself beginning to cough up some blood.

Boromir had no injury, but he heard a faint cry, and he walked in the direction to where Faramir was. Boromir saw his little brother lying on the feild, he ran over to Faramir and he looked down at him. His skin was deathly pale, and his eyes were full of sorrow and pain.

"..Boromir.." Faramir said weakly "...I've failed you..I've failed Father.."

"No..Faramir don't say things like that, you may had failed father..but...you have'nt failed me, you fought bravely."Boromir replied,  
and he looked down at the silver armour his brother was wearing, and he saw the blood running out of it. Boromir slowly took the armour off his brother,and he threw it aside, and looked down at the wounds, they where deeper than he had thought.

"Oh no..."Boromir said under his breath.

"Is it that bad?"Faramir weakly asked.

"It's bad,little brother." Boromir replied.

_A shield won't do much good if it's hangin' by your side_

Keep the shield of faith before you, if you want to stay alive.

Boromir slowly removed Faramir's, battle clothes and he looked at the wounds, they were still bleeding, badly.The wounds started to get a little swollen, and Faramir cringed with pain. Boromir looked at faramir. Faramir felt very dizzy, mainly because of the blood loss. Boromir grabbed Faramir's hand, and Faramir cried out with pain.

"We'll get you back home..to the houses of healing" Boromir said, trying to calm his brother, he touched Faramir's forehead and realised he was burning with fever.

Faramir felt drowsy and he slowly closed his eyes, the pain becoming unbearable.

"Brother..." Boromir said sadly,and Faramir weakly opened his eyes.

They both knew Faramir was dying and Faramir could feel it. His body ached and his wounds continued to bleed, badly.He felt light headed and his vision went blurry. Faramir tightened his grip on Boromirs hand, and he eyes where full of tears.

".I'm so sorry.."Faramir said. He blinked and tears rolled down his cheeks.

Boromir looked at him and he was close to tears too.

"..There is nothing to be sorry about." Boromir replied, and he touched Faramir's burning cheeks.

Faramir groaned in pain, and threw up some blood. Faramir could'nt fight the pain anymore, he just lay there and let himself fade away. He was no fighter. Pain struck Faramir again, and he yelled out in pain. Boromir lifted faramir gently into his arms,

Boromir knew he was going to die at any moment.

"Boromir..."Faramir said hoarsly.

"shhhhh.."Boromir replied and he put his hand on Faramir's neck,and squeezed it gently, letting his brother go.

Faramir coughed and finally faded and he lay limp in Boromir's arms.

Boromir finally let the tears run down his cheeks,and he held his brother tightly.

_Sometimes you're battle weary_

But the war's already won

Keep your head and hold your shield high

'Til your days of life are done.  
  
Boromir gently lifted Faramir's body and he carried him back to the city of Minas Tirith, with the remaining soldiers following him.  
Tears ran down Boromir's cheeks and they ran down his jawline.

_A shield won't do much good if it's hangin' by your side_

Keep the shield of faith before you if you want to stay alive

Boromir carried Faramir up to his room,and he lay him down on his bed. Boromir looked at his lifeless body and he started to cry,  
but the tears never really stopped falling from the start.

_Keep the shield of faith before you if you want to stay alive._

"Brother..."Boromir said through crying "I'm sorry.." he continued, and from this day on, he blamed himself for his brothers death.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Author's Notes: _Please R/R!


End file.
